


Reasonable to Assume (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Sexy Times, families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Saucery's 'Reasonable to Assume', chapter by chapter.</p><p>Original fic summary:</p><p>""You're a werewolf! He's a werebaby! How can you not know what to do with him?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reasonable to Assume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371238) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



> Still getting used to podficcing! As a disclaimer, there are awkward moments on the podfic - moments where I stutter, mispronounce, start and stop again, the usual. Please be patient and forgiving: turns out my editing software is absolutely rubbish, but like that pair of socks you always get at Christmas, it's the thought that counts. Right?
> 
> Anyway, done with major respect - and a surprising amount of sort-of prompting - from Saucery themselves. Each subsequent 'chapter' will be dealt with in time as the chapters are quite long and take time to read, let alone sort through.
> 
> The accompanying image is from super talented AO3 member elenorasweet and her amazing art skills. I love this image and could not resist having it as the 'welcome image' for this podfic.

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter One' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/oabz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BOne.mp3) (28.19MBs)

**Length** : 24:38


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback to Chapter One! Still the odd awkward moment or stutter on here, but less than last time? I hope?
> 
> Done, as always, with respect to Saucery.

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Two' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/xwgf/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BTwo.mp3) (17.79MBs)

**Length** : 15: 32


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the series. As is becoming usual, please forgive the vocal stutters and stumbles, my skills are slowly but surely developing. Also, my voice gets SUPER HUSKY for the, uh... more adult stuff? Whether consciously or not (and it is possible that I did affect the voice for a more 'Teen Wolf: After Dark' kind of vibe), it's there and uh... yeah. It might actually be my sexy voice.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for listening and being lovely people. Chapter Four is in the can and just waiting transferring and uploading.
> 
> The image below is an absolute stunner I found on Tumblr, courtesy of the very talented finduilasclln on Tumblr, via wheredidhiseyebrowsgo, also on Tumblr. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Three' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/weya/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BThree.mp3) (21.4MBs)

**Length** : 18: 34


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying the series and thank you to everyone's very sweet comments. As is becoming usual, please forgive the vocal stutters and stumbles, my skills are slowly but surely developing. The vocals do change from section to section due to the times they were recorded BUT fortunately they're still very much audible.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for listening and being lovely people. I will doing Chapter Five at some point, but not this weekend because I'm working and actually enjoying the weekend for once, so I have fun stuff to do and catch up on! Speak soon, lovelies!
> 
> Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Four' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/mgpt/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BFour.mp3) (31.11MBs)

**Length** : 27: 11


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and I'm back with CHAPTER FIVE of Saucery's epic 'Reasonable to Assume'. Thank you so much to everyone who downloaded and who didn't find my voice or my amateur recording skills appallingly abhorrent.
> 
> I can confirm Chapter Six is coming, eventually, but it's a huuuuuge, enjoyable chapter so I'll be sinking my teeth into that over the next few weeks.
> 
> In an administrative note, I've moved the files over - or rather re-uploaded them - to the wonderful Box site which hopefully means that I won't have any further deletion or vanishing issues with regards to the podfic MP3s. If that happens on the new site, however, please let me know so I can rectify the situation.
> 
> So, sit back, relax and enjoy. After all, this is the calm before the storm...

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Five' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/dlcp/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BFive.mp3) (54.8MBs)

**Length** : 47: 52


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a standoff of the Boston-Californian variety, there are claws, and there are revelations.
> 
> And gay sex, yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY here comes Chapter Six. Recorded over a few nights just due to the sheer length of the beast, it was a lot of fun to record. All of your lovely comments on the past chapters have been fantastic, and so wonderful, I wish I could cuddle you all. 
> 
> As a random sidenote, I am THRILLED that Box.com is awesome with the file storage. Seriously they are LIFESAVERS.
> 
> Chapter Seven - also known as the last current chapter in the series - will be coming soon, but I kind of want to delay it a little, because I don't want this series to end until Saucery reveals another chapter. Maybe.

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Six' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/fbvi/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BSix.mp3) (51.3MBs)

**Length** : 56: 04


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson freaks, Jar meeps, and Stiles (internally) shrieks.
> 
> Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here, finally is Chapter Seven! My apologies for the delay - I had planned to serve this up as a Christmas present, but due to family commitments, job commitments, and a nasty bout of a cold, it's taken me until now to record it all, and whack it up online. As a result, along with the usual 'oh, bugger, I've said the wrong thing there' moments, my voice is a little bit huskier thanks to getting over said cold - hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> The perceptive amongst you (i.e. all of you) will have noticed that this is the last current chapter in the fic - given that Saucery themselves hasn't finished the story. However, if they were to put it up online *COUGHHINTCOUGHHINTCOUGH*, I would continue the series. For the time being, I might tackle the VERY cute and adorable companion series which has future stuff about baby Jar and Sterek-y goodness. Yay!
> 
> So, seriously, thank you, you lovely lot for your kind words and for putting up with me. I love you all for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Chapter Seven' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/xnfw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BChapter%2BSeven.mp3) (51.3MBs)

**Length** : 32: 42


	8. Bloopers and Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I chat absolute crap, mess up a LOT of times, drop a couple of Taylor Swift references, and declare my everlasting love for you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> Okay, so obviously this ISN'T a brand new surprise chapter of Reasonable to Assume. Sorry for raising hopes, guys - believe me when a new chapter is added, I'll be screaming my joy into the infinite void. BUT I decided to do something silly and fun and compile a bunch of the most random outtakes, bloopers, and even random talking moments (I swear there's a better word for that) that occur when you try podficcing a fic.
> 
> The MP3 has a five-minute introduction by me, which largely involves me going 'AAAAH YOU'RE AWESOME' and asking an open-ended Taylor Swift song question (which you are free to answer), so if you want to skip it and get to me failing to say words properly, then jump to the 04:45-ish mark on the file. The file contains me cursing, sneezing, moaning (although I loved every second of it and rather was annoyed at my lack of speaking well), mispronunciation, Googling, and many more inappropriate things! Hooray!
> 
> Again, thank you guys for making this past year a truly remarkable and amazing one. This is just a daft, random something to show my undying love and affection. Love you guys. Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Reasonable to Assume, Bloopers and Outtakes' for Saucery.

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kodr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BReasonable%2Bto%2BAssume%2B-%2BSaucery%2B-%2BBloopers%2Band%2BOuttakes.mp3) (21.3MBs)

**Length** : 23: 21 


End file.
